Lost And Found ENG
by Sophie Malfoy
Summary: Sequel for 'The Secret'. SHORTFIC, 4 chapters. Post-Hogwarts. Once again, Harry knew what was like to have someone, someone you want more than anything. Draco, once again, saw in front of him the person he wanted, and not just in his imagination.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost And Found**

**Warnings: **SHORTFIC, only 4 chapters, these ones are not big. Rated K+, slash, but doesn't contain anything explicit. Post-Hogwarts. If you don't feel comfortable, or feel offended by any of these warnings, don't read.

**Beta: **FionnaCosplayer is my Beta for my english translations. Thanks Fionna :)

**Shipper: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Drama/Romance

**Summary: **Sequel for 'The Secret'. SHORTFIC, 4 chapters. Post-Hogwarts. Once again, Harry knew what was like to have someone, someone you want more than anything. Draco, once again, saw in front of him the person he wanted, and not just in his imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Potter's House**

The house where the Potters lived seemed very nice and welcoming. With two floors it was not a mansion, it was just enough for those who lived there. Inside, the daylight entered through the windows illuminating the house. In the living room, sitting on the couch, was Harry Potter. His dark hair was still messy, his skin pale and his eyes bright green. Beside him, Albus Potter, his only son, was just a slightly different version of him.

Harry had married at the age of 20. Being an Auror and still hanging out a lot with Ron, who also was one, and the rest of the Weasley family, he married Ginny, whom he had engaged in a romance a few months before . At 21 years old, Albus was born.

However, Ginny hadn't survived giving birth to her son, despite all efforts made, and could only once have a glance at her baby. A photograph of her smiling, holding a broom, and wearing the Holyhead Harpies robes, picturing times that were perhaps the happiest of her life, was next to a television, a typical muggle artifact .

Harry didn't get married a second time, or even get involved with someone. Of course, no matter how many times his friends told him that it was time to overcome everything that happened in his life and find someone, and no matter how many times he said his son was his life and that he made Harry extremely happy and that only him mattered and was enough, deep down, he very well knew he needed someone by his side.

It was a very long time since he had felt loved like that, that he hadn't felt a touch, a kiss, a smell, someone to lie in bed with him. Someone with whom he felt completely comfortable with, completely at peace, completely happy.

Not even with Ginny had he felt that. When the romance began , despite being almost certain that it wouldn't be a very intense thing, that Ginny was the woman of his life, and that they would live happily together until death do them part, deep in his mind and heart, he hoped that was the case. But Harry was right , and it wasn't. He often remembered that the time he had felt like that; he was seventeen, at Hogwarts. And he constantly remembered, with sadness, that that probably was the first, and last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Malfoy's Manor**

Draco Malfoy lived in a mansion, worthy of the family, with his wife and his son. Already somewhat advanced, he thought, in his thirties, his appearance was a bit more relaxed than one would expect to see. His blond not too short hair wasn't put back but even fell over his forehead. His skin was quite pale with gray eyes, and a short blond beard.

His son was Scorpius Malfoy. Born four years after marrying with Astoria, everything in his appearance resembled to his father, and of his mother he only had a few personality traits. He was tall and strong, blond with Grey eyes.

Draco had the same job since he had started working, and he could tell he liked it. He was a healer in St. Mungo's Hospital and worked on the hospital's fourth floor, Spell Damage, despite being perfectly able to exercise work also on the third floor, where they treated Potions and Plant Poisoning.

He had now been married for many years. But one couldn't say, besides married, well and happily married. No, he couldn't lie. To keep up the appearances, which, until that day, his parents we're very proud of, yes, he could. Even being the best example of the typical story of the couple who is something in front of other people, where the man called the woman 'dear' and 'sweetie'. The two laughed with each other, shared occasional kisses, where they even go hand in hand, where friends look to their own husbands thinking, and even in some cases asking 'Why aren't you like him?' and 'Why can't we be like that'?

But to himself, Draco couldn't lie. Since he found out he would marry, he knew he would never completely accept her, that he would never be able to love her just the way a man should love his wife. He could swear he tried, so maybe he could forget everything and be happy with the person he was with, but he couldn't. Never.

It was especially difficult in the early years of their marriage. There were many situations in which, at the time of a kiss, Draco thought of other lips. At the time of a touch, remembered another sensation. At the time of intimacy, going to bed, he remembered other body. When he heard calling himself calling her 'love', he remembered another voice. In dreams, someone would appear, someone he loved and with whom he wanted to be, but that wasn't the person lying next to him.

Remembering sometimes even made him smile, but more often made him cry. And cry, especially because of having to accept his life as it was, thinking, for the rest of his days of that person, he would never have again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter ****3**

**March 10th, 2023**

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, along with a few other Aurors, were in what almost looked like a war scene. Everyone had their wands in hand, with an alert look, eyes wide open.

"Potter, we have to get them, this-" One of them started. He was, however, interrupted by Harry, who made a signal with his hand so that they would be all silent, and slowly looked around.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ A male voice was heard behind them. All of them immediately turned back, watching one of their own being hit by the curse. They went back to fighting with the men and women who appeared again.

Harry was fighting a man who looked a bit older than him. He made however the mistake of trying to look to his left side for a split second after hearing a loud cry of pain coming from Ron. Almost immediately after that, he felt his breathing becoming significantly weaker, as pain spread through his body.

_"Stupefy,"_The man said, pointing at Harry with a very satisfied face, walking fast to the other side. Harry fell a few feet behind, landing with the body on top of a rock.

Ron noticed it, that even serving as an incentive to end that with the woman he was fighting with in that same minute. He ran to his friend.

"Harry," He said .

"Ron , go after him," The other replied, with a trembling and low voice, and his eyes barely open. "You have to go."

"We can get him next time, and he won't escape, not from me. But now I have to take you to the hospital, you're losing a lot of blood."

Not waiting for an answer, the redheaded man grabbed Harry, and disapparated .

Moments later, they were both in front of a red-bricked shop, and then passed through a window. By doing so, they instantly found themselves in St. Mungo's Hospital. At the entrance, and with the other man, looking to be extremely weak , in his arms , Ron looked at the woman sitting at the desk, who stood up when she saw them, and spoke only two words.

"Fourth floor."

A minute later and now inside a room, lying Harry on the bed, the woman said that one of the healers was already coming. As she walked out the door, a man entered .

"What's going on?" He said as he got close to Ron, that hearing his voice, turned quickly to face him.

"Malfoy?" Ron looked surprised, as the blond man in front of him was too, and moved from the front of the hospital bed.

"Weasley? What–" Draco began. However, he stopped himself, looking at the man lying in bed. He got closer with just one step and, instinctively, put one of his hands on Harry's face, who then looked up. With that, for the first time in many years , his green eyes clashed with Draco's grey ones.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4****  
**

**King's Cross Station, September 1st, 2023**

Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy were both 17, and were now ready to walk the last steps to the Express that would take them to their last year at Hogwarts, before they could then move on with their lives.

Both spoke animatedly with each other. They'd known each other now for almost 7 years, and had become friends in their first day at Hogwarts. Scorpius and Albus were both, although it being a bit of a surprise in the last boy's case, Slytherins and were now like brothers.

Harry and Draco stood behind their sons, watching them with a smile. When they told the boys that they were together, it was less of a shock than they were thinking. A much better reaction. Scorpius obviously loved his father and loved his mother too, but since he was a child he had already realized that they weren't happy together. Their marriage seemed, just as it was, arranged. Fake. If the other man made his father happy, why not?

Albus didn't have any problems either. He was happy for his father, and though he always denied this, he knew that Harry, as well as everyone, needed someone in his life, and he didn't remember ever seeing him with anyone. He was obviously not resentful either, when it came to him and Ginny because, although one of the things he wanted the most was to have his mother, he had never met her. For him and Scorpius it all basically came down to just one more reason to be able to consider themselves brothers.

"We have to go now, the express is about to leave," Scorpius said, as he and the other boy turned back to face their fathers. Harry and Draco nodded and moved forward to hug them both.

They began walking toward the doors of the Hogwarts Express. Albus looked back again.

"You'll be fine?" He asked.

"Of course, son." Harry replied.

A few seconds later, all doors closed, and the express started to move. The two men watched it go away, openly smiling. Harry looked down to see his hand come together with Draco's, and how they seemed to fit perfectly.

Since we were back together, Harry once again felt a touch. Once again felt a kiss, felt how it was to be loved, felt a scent again, one so close, one that wasn't his. Once again knew what it was to have someone, someone who he wanted more than anything, sharing a bed with him. Once again, he had someone. Draco once again saw in front of him the person he wanted, not only in his imagination. At the time of a kiss, at the time of a touch, in situations of intimacy and in dreams, when he heard a voice calling him 'love', he now knew he could open his eyes and see the person he wanted and always had wanted to see. They were once lost and now they found each other again. Harry and Draco were, once again, happy.


End file.
